


Airplane

by orphan_account



Series: In which... [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, M/M, also i'm back lol, anyways sorry for this shitty fic but i had to, i didn't die, i'm so sorry about this, why do my tags always suck, yoonmin, yoonmin angst is my true calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a fairytale wedding, but at least it's a happy end.</p><p>(In which Yoongi doesn't have enough time.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airplane

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to get revenge on my friend, lol. Why hurt with fists when you can hurt with Yoonmin angst?

Yoongi wakes up to screaming.

He coughs and winces immediately, a sharp pain clogging up his senses. He stays still, not breathing, not even daring to blink, until the pain fades, and he can begin assessing his surroundings.

It’s hot - the heat presses against his skin, and his ears are ringing. The air is filled with screams, a chorus of pain and fear, sandpaper-rough, cracking and blending. His face is pressed against the ground, something pinning him down from above, and he’s fairly certain his ribs are cracked. 

_ Jimin. _

He turns his head to the side, glad his neck, at least, is in decent condition. Beside him, a boy a few years younger than him is lying on his back, eyes closed, the serenity of his expression a pale landmark amidst the roaring chaos. He’s eerily still, but his chest is rising ever-so-subtly, and Yoongi lets out a breath he’s surprised his wrecked lungs are still capable of holding.

_ Oh, thank god he’s okay. _

Yoongi closes his eyes, and a slideshow flashes on his eyelids - blue airplane seats, Jimin’s shoulders underneath his arms, a generic rom-com flickering on the screen before him. The pilot’s thinly-disguised panic as he tells the passengers they’ll have to make an emergency landing, the flight attendants whispering to each other in hushed, fearful tones, Jimin’s hand clamped tightly around his. 

They’ve crashed, spiralled out of control in mid-air and slammed into the ground, Yoongi concludes. His own calmness and indifference alarms him before he realizes that the other passengers are screaming for a reason - they have lives they can’t lose, futures they haven’t lived out, loved ones they can’t leave behind. Yoongi understands, and somehow, simultaneously, doesn’t.

Because Jimin is his life, his future, and as long as Jimin’s okay, Yoongi doesn’t care whether he’s alive or not.

\--

When Yoongi first tells Jimin he loves him, Jimin’s crying and it’s starting to snow.

They haven’t talked in  _ weeks  _ \- not since Jimin told Yoongi he loved him and Yoongi, being the intelligent, eloquent human being he was, ran away. Since then, Jimin’s been sticking to the others, ignoring Yoongi until even the ever-oblivious Taehyung notices. Yoongi, as an automatic, unintentional rebuttal, sticks to the people Jimin isn’t currently sticking to, until eventually neither of them acknowledges the other’s existence.

But that day, a crisp November afternoon, everyone is busy - Namjoon is at computer club, Jungkook and Hoseok are training for the upcoming dance competition, Seokjin is helping his mom prepare for the guests they’re receiving on the weekend, and Taehyung went home early after ingesting too much sushi and vomiting in a urinal - which means Yoongi is forced to make the long walk home with Jimin, who he’s pretty sure despises his guts.

Yoongi can’t blame him. He despises his guts too.

Surprisingly enough, though, they’ve only been walking for about two minutes, avoiding both proximity and eye contact, before Jimin stops in his tracks and whirls around to face Yoongi. “Why?” he demands. “Why did you run away?”

Yoongi should apologize. He should pull Jimin in and kiss him hard enough that everything he wants to say is conveyed, and Jimin can go back to smiling at him like he’s actually worth something.

But Yoongi’s heartbroken, tired, and caught in a cycle of self-hate and despair, so it’s unsurprising that he snaps.

“Shut up,” he says, wincing at the sound of his own voice, sharp and cold. Before he can apologize, pull Jimin into his arms, press his mouth into Jimin’s hair, Jimin takes a step back, hatred radiating from his eyes.

“ _ Fuck you _ ,” Jimin snarls, face contorted in anger. The swear word hits Yoongi like a slap to the face. Jimin’s  _ never  _ sworn before. “You wouldn’t even care if I died, huh? You wouldn’t even care if I  _ carved my eyeballs out and left them on your porch _ . You’d just go on with your life, because I mean  _ nothing _ to you-”

“You mean  _ everything _ to me, you fucking idiot!” Yoongi shouts, grabbing Jimin’s shoulders. Fragments of the white sky swirl down around them -  _ it’s snowing _ \- but Yoongi doesn’t care, because Jimin’s eyes are shining with tears and it feels like his heart is crumbling to dust. “God damn it, Park Jimin - I fucking  _ love  _ you!”

Jimin starts crying, Yoongi kisses him, and it’s not a fairytale confession, but at least it’s a start.

\--

The ring is heavy and cold in Yoongi’s palm, and black spots are already pressing into the corners of his vision. He glances over at Jimin again, looks at the sweep of his eyelashes along his pale cheek, and remembers all the times he woke up to this, with sunlight pouring in through the thin curtains and their legs tangled underneath the blankets. 

Yoongi knows he’s going to die.

He can feel the life draining out of him, and counts every breath because one of them might be his last. He doesn’t fight it, doesn’t hold on to useless hopes, because Jimin’s right there, and that’s all he needs.

Yoongi doesn’t mind dying, really. 

He has no regrets - his family knows he loves them, he left on a good note with all of his friends, and he’s never been one to lament over missed opportunities. But still, he doesn’t want to die like  _ this _ \- alone, with no dying words, no fermata over the last note. 

Yoongi stares at the gold ring glinting in his hands, and makes the decision.

\--

When Yoongi proposes to Jimin, he honest to God thinks he’ll say no.

Yoongi’s stressed out from work, as tense as a perfectly tuned guitar string, and Jimin is tired, his good mood collapsing like a line of dominos. Something snaps, and suddenly there’s broken glass on the floor and Yoongi’s hands are shaking with anger.

He opens his mouth, and Jimin flinches, expecting the worst. 

“Will you marry me?”

“What?” Jimin’s cute when he’s surprised, but his skin is flushed with anger and Yoongi can tell it’s not the time to express his thoughts.

“Will you marry me,” he repeats, slowly and carefully, regret roaring in his ears.  _ He’s gonna say no. He’s gonna say no. He’s gonna say no - nonononono- _

“You’re shaking,” Jimin says instead, taking Yoongi’s hand. Yoongi relaxes gradually into the patterns Jimin’s thumb is rubbing into the back of his hand, and can’t find the energy to berate himself when he buries his head in Jimin’s shoulder.

“You didn’t answer the question,” he mumbles into the warm skin of Jimin’s neck.

_ He’s gonna say no he’s gonna say no he’s gonna say- _

“Yes,” Jimin says softly, and it’s not a fairytale proposal, but it’s perfect anyway.

\--

“Jimin,” Yoongi begins, his voice soft and watery. He can feel his lungs giving out, knows he doesn’t have enough time to say everything he needs to say, but he doesn’t mind.

He doesn’t mind.

“We argued too much, I hurt you too much, and I didn’t apologize enough. But I love you, Park Jimin, so, so much, and for the love of God I didn’t say that enough. I was lucky to be able to love you, I was lucky to have you, and I was the _luckiest fucking human being_ for you to love me back. As long as I had a chance with you, I’m going to die happy, Jimin. I’m going to die happy.

“So when I’m gone, don’t cry for me, okay? Don’t cry for me, don’t think about me. Just remember me, even if it’s just for a second, even if you’re drunk and high and frustrated. Remember me, and smile about all the stupid arguments we had. That’s all I want. I don’t need you forever, because you  _ are  _ my forever.

“You always told me to smile, Jimin.” Yoongi  _ is  _ smiling, but there are tears tracing the planes of his face and his voice is thick with pain. “I’m smiling now.  _ God,  _ I love you so much. Do you know that? I hope you do.”

His vision blacks out, and he thinks hurriedly,  _ No, no, wait, not now. Just give me one more second. Not now. _

Slowly, as if it can sense Yoongi’s resistance, his vision clears again, but everything around him is blurry, and he can no longer tell if it’s because of his broken body or the tears in his eyes. He doesn’t care, though, because Jimin looks beautiful next to him, beautiful and peaceful and Yoongi’s glad he isn’t awake because he’d be crying and God knows Yoongi’s made him cry enough in his lifetime.

“Do you, Min Yoongi, accept Park Jimin as your lawfully wedded husband?” Yoongi’s voice is quiet, and he takes small, shallow breaths as he slips the ring onto Jimin’s finger.

People are still screaming, Jimin is unconscious, “I do” is the last thing Yoongi says on this Earth, and it’s not a fairytale wedding, but at least it’s a happy end.

\--

“Do you happen to know a Min Yoongi?”

Jimin frowns, staring at the ring glinting on his finger. “No. No, I don’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...I'm so sorry
> 
> Also, I have no one to beta for me (although I'm pretty sure you can tell by my writing), so if anyone is amazing enough and wants to beta my fics, just comment down below!


End file.
